


hopefully

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: “i was reminiscing just the other day.”ORthe one where babe realises he only ever wants gene.





	1. one

The coffee in Babe’s hand was warm and he was jittering, the caffeine having nothing to do with his shaky state at the moment. The warm liquid did nothing to settle his nerves as he drank half the cup in less than two sips, needing a distraction from what was about to happen.

There was an increase in street noise as the door of the coffee shop was blown open by a tired looking, raven hair man. Babe raised a hand to beckon him over and Roe walked to him, leaning in to kiss Babe’s coffee stained lips. The presence of his boyfriend calmed him even if it was just for a minute.

“I’m gonna grab a cup,” Gene mumbles, smiling as he stood up to get himself some. As he walked to the counter, Babe found himself lost in a memory from months ago.

* * *

It was late, very late for the two of them. But it was Gene’s birthday and neither of them had to wake up early the next morning so who cared. They had returned from the bar and the surprise party Babe and the rest of the guys had thrown Gene and both of them were tired and unbelievably happy.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Babe asks, wrapping his arms around Gene’s waist as he pulled him close in the kitchen.

“Mmmm,” Gene murmurs in response, his eyes tired but bright. “Thanks to you, Babe.”

Babe shakes his head, brushing off the compliment, “You deserved it, you’re always looking out for us, especially me,” he begins.

“Damn right I am, Heffron,” Gene interjects, smirking at him.

“Anyway, it was the least we could do,” Babe finishes, leaning down ever so softly so their noses were touching.

“Have I ever told you how cute you look when you’re sleepy?” Gene thinks out loud, blushing a little at his confession.

“Always. But I never get tired of hearing it,” Babe replies.

Gene’s about to say something else but before he can, Babe gets the look in his eyes that means he’s thought of either a really great idea or a really bad one. He pulls back from Gene’s embrace for a split second to take his phone out of his back pocket. Tapping on the screen wordlessly for a few seconds, the sound of a soft and slow song starts pouring from the phone speakers.

“Dance with me,” Babe whispers, pulling Gene into the middle of their kitchen floor. If it was anyone else, or around anyone else, Gene would have refused or danced for a little bit then made an excuse to stop. But right here, when it was just him and his boyfriend who looked too cute with the moonlight bouncing off his face from the window, how could he say no?

Gene was leaning on Babe, his head turned so he could hear his heartbeat through his chest. Their movements were slow and lazy, the late night blurring into early morning as they danced until they struggled to keep their eyes open. Babe didn’t want to dance with anyone else, ever.

* * *

“Heffron? You there?”

Babe blinked and saw Roe looking at him confused, his cup of coffee to go in his hand.

“Yeah, sorry, must have zoned out again,” he replies, both of them knowing it was a common occurrence. “You ready to go?”

Gene nods in response, holding his hand out for Babe to take. The two of them walk hand in hand out of the coffee shop, Babe’s other hand deep in his pocket where he could feel the ring box. God he was nervous, but after tonight he’d hopefully be able to call Gene his _fiancé_.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babe's a mess, gene loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of "hopefully", thank you all for the wonderful comments & kudos <3

The moment they exited the coffee shop, Babe started sweating. In less than a few hours he would have gotten down on one knee, asked Gene to marry him and (hopefully) he would have said yes. But it was Babe, he knew he was gonna fuck up somewhere and ruin everything. A million mistakes ran through his head and he was desperately trying to keep his poker face on.

“Babe, you okay?” Gene asks as they stop walking and wait for the light to turn green so they could cross the road.

“Yeah, Gene! I’m dandy! Lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it?!” Babe replies, overenthusiastic as usual. But it was Gene, he could distinguish Babe’s usual energy versus his nervous, over the top enthusiasm, this time being the latter.

Gene raises an eyebrow in a wordless question as they cross the road. Babe’s glad they stopped holding hands a few blocks back, he was pretty sure he was gonna sweat himself into a puddle on the floor.

Deciding to take the shortcut back home through the park, Babe starts to see it now. They go home, get ready for their date and Babe messes up. He leaves the ring out or he accidentally lets it slip that he’s gonna ask Gene tonight and Gene will say no because he’s not ready or he wants to wait or... Babe couldn’t wait.

“Gene,” Babe starts, turning to face his confused looking boyfriend.

“Yes?” Gene asks, his face scrunched into the cute frown that Babe loved.

Babe takes a deep breath and drops to his knee. Gene opens his mouth but Babe’s already started talking. “Okay so I planned on doing this tonight, over dinner, but you know me. I can’t wait and honestly, Gene, I was afraid I was gonna fuck up between now and then. And you deserve the best, the absolute best, which is why I want to do it now on my terms, ya know? I had a whole speech planned but now my heads empty, ah shit. I love you a lot, Gene, like a lot. More than I ever thought I could love someone. And I know it’s been a while since we talked about marriage but I’ve had this ring for months because I’ve known for a while that you’re the only one for me. I didn’t mean to catch you off guard and I understand if you need time to think about it-.”

Gene’s lips are on his and Babe wraps gently grabs his face out of instinct. When he pulls back and opens his eyes, he almost screams. Gene’s also on one knee, a ring box in his hands.

“Gene, what in God’s name...,” Babe trails off.

“I was gonna ask you tonight too,” he mumbles softly. “Will you marry me, Edward Heffron?”

For once, Babe doesn’t cringe at the use of his full name. “Only if you’ll marry me, Eugene Roe?” He replies.

“Of course I will,” Gene whispers, kissing him again.

They’ve managed to attract a few people during their stunt who start clapping as they slip the rings on each others fingers. Both of them smile and blush as they exit the small gathering of people, Babe feeling as if his heart is gonna explode at any minute.

“Can’t let me have anything, can you, Heffron?” Gene asks, his grin so bright it would put the moon to shame.

“Course not Gene,” Babe replies, kissing his boyfriends, no,  _fiancé’s_ nose as they walk back to their apartment. They’re almost late to their dinner reservations but the way the moonlight bounces off of Gene’s eyes and his ring makes Babe all giddy inside, unable to believe he gets to spend the rest of his life with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans.  
> Not edited.


End file.
